


abo纪元（上）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	abo纪元（上）

2020年1月23日，这一天被记入了史册，影响到全人类的一场浩劫从那天开始。  
那是再普通不过的一天，硬要说有什么不同，那就是那天是情人节，街上手拉手的情侣一抓一大把，聪明的小贩们抱着涨价了好几倍的玫瑰花乐滋滋地站在街头卖着，开旅馆的也乐开了花，几乎爆满的客房给他带来了不少的受益。  
谁都不知道，一场危机悄悄降临在全人类身上。

赵大夫是X医院生殖科的一个医生，今天他像往常一样在办公室值班。坐在位置上，他叹了口气，好几个同事都因为情人节而休假了，也只有几个像他这样的单身狗才依然坚守在岗位上。  
“医生，我向你保证我之前绝对没有什么性功能障碍，就是今天不知道怎么了，突然就。。。硬不起来了！就连看着女朋友也感觉没有那么喜欢了，反而一想到要和她做爱，还有一种微妙的不适感。就好像我们根本就是同性一样。。。不过我保证我是喜欢女人的！”坐在对面的年轻男人一把鼻涕一把泪地说着自己的遭遇。  
一模一样的话，这是赵大夫今天接待到的第38个病人这么说了。  
“我已经做完了检查，您的身体没有任何问题。。。我建议您还是转到心理科看看。”赵大夫无力地说，当第一次第二次这么说的时候他还很是肯定一定是病人的心理问题，然而这都是第三十几个了，赵大夫越说越没有底气。  
送走了这位患者，赵大夫在电脑上看了一下后面排队的人，然后被上百号的患者数量吓到了。  
事实上，不止是赵大夫所在的医院，全球的医院都在这一天爆满，来看病的男的女的都有，他们都是在那天发现自己失去了性能力。  
人类陷入了无尽的恐慌，各种阴谋论和邪教开始崛起，全球各个地区都发生了暴乱，有人说这是人类的末日，因为人类已经无法再繁衍下去了。  
事件发生几天后，终于有专家发现了这个现象的原因。  
原本人类之间的互相吸引便是因为荷尔蒙，也就是激素的关系，因为性激素决定着人体第二性征的发育和完善，对人类的交配行为有着严重的影响。而突然有一天，全球的人类的身体发生了变化，他们的基因序列不知为何发生了微小的改变，然而对于奇妙的人体来说，仅仅是这一点点微小的改变影响也是巨大的，现在人类的激素的性质发生了改变，人类之间失去了互相吸引的作用。然而问题如何解决，还没有人知道。各国顶尖专家已经聚在了一起，商讨着解决法案。

“你这只猪，叫你去买半糖的奶茶，却买成全糖的，连这点小事都做不好，我要你有什么用？！”王嘉尔把我刚刚递过去的奶茶砸向我，我微微侧了身，奶茶擦着我的衣角落在地板上，塑料杯子破了个口子，香甜的奶茶味飘了出来，奶茶也撒了一地。  
“是我的错，我这就去换一杯。”我说道。  
“哼，算了，让人给我把这里收拾好，跟我来，下午我还有约。”王嘉尔瞪了我一眼，矜持地走开了。  
我默默地跟在王嘉尔的身后，才走了没几步，就被王嘉尔嫌弃地挥了挥手，“离得远点，你那么大的体型，站在我边上我都快喘不过气了。”  
我闻言退了几步，和王嘉尔保持两三步的距离。  
“再远点再远点。”王嘉尔说。  
直到我离他足足有五六米远，他才满意地转身继续走着。  
“真是受不了。”王嘉尔把墨镜戴上，拿出手机拨打了不知是谁的电话，电话一被接通就用半撒娇半埋怨的语气说道，“爸，您给我找的是什么保镖啊？笨手笨脚的，连一点点小事都做不好。。。我不管，就算他那么厉害，但连个奶茶也买不好，我才不想要他呢。爸爸您就帮我换一个嘛！”  
我就好像什么都没有听到一样，一言不发地跟在王嘉尔身后。我是一周前被雇来保护王家最受从的小少爷的，这位小少爷果然像传闻那样又骄纵又脾气差，不过倒是有张漂亮的脸蛋，大家对着这张脸都无法真正地讨厌他。  
“我爸说明天就把你换掉。”王嘉尔突然转过头来和我说，脸上是得意洋洋的表情，“今天就去领工资吧，毕竟你跟了我一周，我们王家也是不会亏待你的。”  
话音刚落，我疾走两步，一把抓住王嘉尔的手腕把他往我这拉，王嘉尔扑到了我的怀里，同时避过了后面一个男人的袭击。  
“你。。。竟敢。。。”王嘉尔眼泪汪汪地捂着鼻子，刚才他的鼻子狠狠地撞到了我的胸膛，鼻尖都变得红红的。  
“这里情况不对，”我看着从前面突然涌出来的大量人群，“我们快走！”  
然后拉着王嘉尔就跑。  
“哈。。。累死了。。。不行了。。。喂，别跑了，你不是保镖吗？那就和他们打啊！”  
这孩子难道没看到后面有多少人吗？而且我还带着一个拖油瓶怎么打？当然我没有把这话说出来。  
眼见着王嘉尔开始坐在地上耍赖不肯跑，我一把扛起他，这样不用顾忌到王嘉尔的跑步速度，反而能更快些。  
“你的肩膀硌到我的胃了！混蛋，给我换个姿势！听到没有啊？真是个笨蛋！”王嘉尔还特别不满。  
我没理他，这娇生惯养的小笨蛋都这个时候了还在注意这些有的没的，后面那一大群人仿佛失去理智被什么控制了似的，我毫不怀疑被他们追上恐怕会被撕成碎片。  
没想到追击我们的人数还在不断增加，时不时就会有人从四面八方冒出来，扑向王嘉尔。  
又跑了大概有二十分钟，我的体能几乎接近极限了，在这种情况下，我没有避过一个突然从转角处冒出来的男人，那人像个疯狗一样朝王嘉尔扑去，一下子就把他从我肩膀上撞了下来。  
“哎呦，痛死啦！”王嘉尔皱着小脸捂着摔疼了的腰，怒瞪着那个人。  
那个人也摔得不轻，但仿佛什么都没感觉到似的，立即就往王嘉尔那爬去。  
“好香。。好香啊，让我吸一口！”那个人边爬边说。  
“吸个屁啊！你给我滚！”王嘉尔一脚踢在他脸上。  
把那个人踢开顺便把王嘉尔重新捞起来扛在肩上后，我陷入了沉思。  
香？是指王嘉尔吗？这个小少爷平时爱喷香水，确实挺香的，但怎么看这都不至于造成这种局面吧？  
不过既然是因为气味的话，那就好办了。  
我扯下王嘉尔身上的外套，扔到后面。  
“喂，那个很贵的！”  
在王嘉尔的怒吼中，所有人一拥而上争抢起那件衣服来，很快那件衣服就四分五裂碎成了好几块，简直像丧尸片一样。  
我趁此机会带着王嘉尔甩开了他们。

“这是什么地方啊，又小又破的。”王嘉尔坐在我房间里的床上，一脸嫌弃地说。  
“我家。”我说。  
“怪不得。。。真是一秒钟也不想多待，手机给我，我要让爸爸来接我。”王嘉尔仰着头趾高气昂地说道，并向我伸出白皙的手。  
我把手机放到他的手心，就看着他在床边晃荡着双腿，输入号码后把手机贴在耳边。他的小嘴微微撅起，似乎在酝酿着委屈的情绪，我几乎可以想象到电话一被接通王嘉尔就会用委屈的声音和对他有求必应的父亲抱怨自己刚刚经历了多可怕的事，现在有多害怕，顺便抱怨一下他的保镖有多没用。然后他那对他宠到极致的父亲便会安慰他的宝贝好长一段时间，再派车，也或许是直升机，来接他的宝贝回家。  
然而随着时间一分一秒地过去，电话那边始终没有被接通，王嘉尔的表情从轻松到紧张，双腿也停止了晃荡，他跳下床，在室内来来回回地踱着步，直到电话被转到语音信箱，王嘉尔才慌了。  
“怎么可能？爸爸。。。爸爸怎么会不接我电话？”王嘉尔几乎要急哭了，他不安地走来走去，像一只独自离家的幼崽。  
“也许王总没有听到，毕竟他那么忙。”看着一向骄纵的王嘉尔突然这样，我有点不适应。  
“你知道什么？爸爸从来都不会不接我电话的！”王嘉尔冲我吼的声音也没有以前那么响亮了，反而委屈巴巴的带着颤音。  
我见他实在看上去可怜，便说“好了好了，谁都有疏忽的时候。你冷静一点，看会电视吧。”  
我让他重新坐下来，打开电视。  
电视一打开就是一条新闻。  
新闻直播的主持人一般都是一板一眼面无表情的，但是今天主持人的声音蕴含着明显的兴奋，表情似乎在抑制着巨大的喜悦。  
“今日，在x区发生一起暴动。原因是x区居民嗅到一种气味，这种气味居然让全x区的人都勃起了！”  
“大家都知道，距今全人类失去性欲已经过去半年了，全世界的专家都没有找到解决方案。我们趁着空气中的气味没有散去，专门让权威的专家对x区的空气进行了化验，结果表明这种气味中蕴含着大量的可以唤起人类性欲的信息素，我们对它命名为Omega素，这是解决人类繁衍问题的关键！”  
“据调查，散发这种信息素的人是王氏集团的小少爷，现在王氏集团已经被市民和警方包围，我们将尽可能找到他，并从他身上找到人类的出路！”


End file.
